


Into the mind

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter wakes up in the hospital unsure of what is going on.





	Into the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know I haven't updated in a while but life gets in the way sometimes and I haven't had the time to write anything. I haven't abandoned this collection of one-shots and I want to thank everyone who has been supportive of this and for sending through all your prompts. 
> 
> I just want to let everyone know that I will update when I have the chance but at the moment I have been quite busy so don't expect regular updates. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD!!!!! 
> 
> This one-shot mention suicide. If this is a trigger for you then please do not read this story. 
> 
> I want everyone to know that my ask box is always open for anyone who needs to talk. Just send me a message if you need someone to lean on or just to have a rant with. 
> 
> Again TRIGGERS AHEAD. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! 
> 
> Prompts from Skydancer121 from Fanfiction: A villain goes around brainwashing people to commit suicide. When Peter attempts to confront him, he is ensnared as well. Tony has to save him. Method Of and if villain survives vary.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Peter wanted to jump.

The swirling water below was inviting, practically calling his name. All he had to do was let go of the railing. It would be easy. He wondered if the fall would be peaceful. Not that he deserved a peaceful end. He should never have come back from Titan. He should have stayed in the soul stone where he belonged. After all he was apart of half the population that didn’t survive the snap.

Tony would be happy. He wouldn’t have to be worried about him anymore. He would be free to raise his _real_ daughter without the burden of mentoring Spiderman. He was always getting into trouble and if Peter let go Tony wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.

Pepper would be grateful too. She was going to have her hands full with a newborn baby soon and with Tony as well. With Peter gone she would be relieved of so much stress. One less person she would have to look out for.

The wind tugged at Peter’s hair as the water grew dark below him. He was so tired. Tired of living between to realities, tired of the panic attacks and the nightmares. He wasn’t strong enough to be Spiderman anymore. He was a failure and had no business playing a hero. He couldn’t even save his parents or his Uncle Ben. Why did he think he could save his neighbourhood? Why did he think he could save _the world_?

Peter’s grip relaxed as his eyes slipped closed and he fell.

* * *

“Pepper, perhaps you would be more comfortable upstairs?”

The female voice was not one that Peter recognised and he mentally frowned.

“I’m fine right here, thank you.”

Pepper’s voice was easily identifiable but she sounded so angry and Peter didn’t know why.

“It could be sometime before he wakes,” the unknown woman said.

“I don’t care how long it takes, Christine,” Pepper snapped. “I’m not leaving my sons side.”

“Of course,” Christine said quietly.

Pepper let out a shuddering breath.

Peter wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to flinch at the anger that was lacing Pepper’s voice and tell her not to stress because it wasn’t good for the baby but he couldn’t. Something was pulling him down and he struggled against the weight. It was hard enough to just to listen but he supposed it was better then nothing.

“How could someone do such a thing?” Pepper asked and Peter could hear tears in her voice.

“Well, Stephen mentioned something about mind control when he, uh, used a portal to get Peter here,” Christine said. “There are certain charms and spells that can alter and persuade someone’s mind or something like that.”

Pepper sniffed. “Why would they do that to kids though?”

“Some psychological trauma that we could never hope to understand,” Christine said.

“I hope they find that _monster_ and fry him,” Pepper spat.

“You’re telling me,” Christine agreed.

They fell silent and the only sound was that of a heart monitor being steadily. Peter felt something soft touch his hair and he realised that someone was stroking his hair. It must be Pepper. Something was wrong and Peter was so confused. He needed to wake up. He wasn’t sure how long it took him but he finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes.

The room was bright and unfamiliar. He blinked away the fog and rolled his head to the side.

“Peter? Honey, are you awake?”

“Yes,” Peter rasped out. He licked his lips, surprised at how dry his mouth was.

“Oh thank god,” Pepper sniffed and she leant down to kiss his forehead. “Oh sweetheart you scared us so much.”

“Mum?” Peter groaned, struggling to get up. “The baby? Is she okay?”

“The baby is fine,” Pepper assured him. “We’re in no danger. Just relax.”

Peter stopped trying to get up and slumped against the pillows.

“Hi Peter.”

Peter rolled his head to the other side and met the gaze of an unfamiliar woman.

“I’m Christine. I work with, uh, Doctor Strange.”

“You know the wizard?” Peter asked.

Christine smiled. “Yes I do. I just call him Stephen though. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“Just tired,” Peter assured her. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital,” Christine said. “You were brought here by Stephen when you, uh, fell from a bridge.”

Peter blinked at Christine before looking to Pepper. “What is she talking about mum? Was I in a fight? Is there a bad guy? Where’s dad? Is he okay?”

“Calm down, Peter,” Pepper soothed. “The Avengers are out looking for the man who did this to you.”

“Did what exactly?”

Christine and Pepper shared a look.

Taking a deep breath, Pepper took Peter’s hand in hers. “There is this guy who has been doing mind control on kids. Causing them to commit suicide. You found out about it when a girl from your school became a victim. You thought it was strange and went to investigate.”

“Stephen said that one of the students had gone rogue and they couldn’t find them. He made the connection but it was too late,” Christine added.

“Too late?” Peter looked between the two women.

“You got caught in his spell,” Pepper said, her voice shaking. “You didn’t fall from the bridge. You jumped.”

Peter slumped further into his pillows as the information washed over him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the moments that lead up to here.

“I don’t remember,” Peter said quietly.

“It’s okay,” Christine said. “We don’t really know what the side effects of this are so that’s why we are going to keep you overnight so we can monitor you.”

“What about…” Peter looked significantly at Pepper.

“It’s okay,” Pepper smiled. “Christine is aware of your….alter ego.”

“You’re secret is safe with me,” Christine smiled.

“Who saved me?” Peter asked. “I mean, obviously I didn’t hit the water.”

“Strange got a portal under you just in time and Tony was there to catch you on the other end,” Pepper said. She shuddered, her face pale.

“The main thing is that you are okay,” Christine said firmly. “Both of you need to get some rest. I have some other patients to see but I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Thank you,” Peter said.

As Christine left, Pepper came and sat on the bed beside Peter, laying down next to him and placed his head on her chest.

Peter closed his eyes as he listened to both her and the baby’s heart beat, letting them comfort him.

“You’re going to be okay,” Pepper gently stroked his hair. “I promise.”

* * *

  


Peter woke to the firm pressure of someone kissing his forehead. Tony’s tired face hovered above him as he opened his eyes.

“Dad?”

“Hey, kid. How you doing?” Tony asked, his voice quiet.

“I’m okay. What happened? Where have you been?” Peter questioned rapidly.

“What did your mum tell you?” Tony asked.

“That some dude mind controlled me into jumping off a bridge,” Peter said. “Did you get him?”

“Yeah, Kid. We got him,” Tony gave a quick smile before it fell again.

“You don’t seem thrilled,” Peter said.

Tony glanced at Pepper who remained fast asleep in the bed with Peter. Pulling a chair, Tony sat down and leaned in close.

“You said some things before Strange had to knock you out,” Tony said. “You really scared me kid. More than ever.”

“What was I saying?” Peter frowned.

“That you didn’t want to be a burden on me anymore,” Tony said heavily. “That you never should have come back from Titan.”

Peter swallowed thickly.

“Peter, I need you to be truthful with me,” Tony stared at him. “Is that what you think? That you are a burden?”

“No!” Peter cried and then cringed when he felt Pepper stir beside him. She didn’t wake and Peter let out a breath of relief. “Dad, I don’t think that. Not really.”

“Peter, I need you to know this. You will not nor have you ever been a burden,” Tony said. Peter had never heard him sound so serious. “You are the most loved kid in the world and Pepper and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. We love you.”

Tears welled in Peter’s eyes. “I love you both too.”

“When we get out of here we are going to have a big talk,” Tony said. “Right now, I just want to be with my family.”

Peter slipped his hand into Tony’s and squeezed it.

“I know I’m loved, dad.” Peter said. “I hope you do to.”

“I do kid. I do,” Tony gently kissed Peter forehead never having felt so relieved that his kid was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe everyone! 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
